Many existing household lighting fixtures and commercial lighting fixtures are incandescent light bulb fixtures comprising an Edison screw socket. Incandescent light bulbs operate at very low luminous efficiency compared to solid-state lighting (“SSL”) sources, such as light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”), organic light-emitting diodes (“OLEDs”), polymer light-emitting diodes (“PLEDs”) and the like. Incandescent light bulbs also have very short lifespans compared to common SSL sources. Because of the benefit of increased power efficiency and bans on traditional incandescent lighting by government bodies in some areas, it can be desirable to convert or retrofit existing incandescent light bulb fixtures to SSL sources without requiring complete replacement of the existing lighting fixture.